militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Antietam Union order of battle
The following Union Army units and commanders fought in the Battle of Antietam of the American Civil War. The Confederate order of battle is listed separately. Order of battle compiled from the army organization during the Maryland Campaign,Official Records, Series I, Volume XIX, Part 1, pages 169-180; Antietam National Battlefield-Army of the Potomac the casualty returns''Official Records, Series I, Volume XIX, Part 1, pages 189-204'' and the reports.Official Records, Series I, Volume XIX, Part 1, pages 1111-1114, 1169-1171; Official Records, Series I, Volume LI, Part 1, pages 1312, 1391-1392 Abbreviations used Military rank * MG = Major General * BG = Brigadier General * Col = Colonel * Ltc = Lieutenant Colonel * Maj = Major * Cpt = Captain * Lt = Lieutenant Other * (w) = wounded * (mw) = mortally wounded * (k) = killed in action * © = captured Army of the Potomac MG George McClellan General Staff and Headquarters General Staff * Chief of Staff: BG Randolph B. Marcy * Assistant Adjutant General: BG Seth Williams * Inspector General: BG Delos B. Sackett * Chief of Artillery: BG Henry J. Hunt * Chief Quartermaster: Ltc Rufus Ingalls General Headquarters'The Volunteer Engineer Brigade (15th and 50th New York) under Brigadier General Daniel P. Woodbury detached at Washington, D. C. Escort: Cpt James B. McIntyre * Independent Company Oneida (New York) Cavalry: Cpt Daniel P. Mann * 4th United States Cavalry, Company A: Lt Thomas H. McCormick * 4th United States Cavalry, Company E: Cpt James B. McIntyre Regular Engineer Battalion: Cpt James C. Duane Provost Guard:The composition of this command is not fully reported on the returns Maj William H. Wood * 2nd United States Cavalry, Companies E, F, H, and K: Cpt George A. Gordon * 8th United States, Companies A, D, F, and G: Cpt Royal T. Frank * 19th United States, Company G: Cpt Edmund L. Smith * 19th United States, Company H: Cpt Henry S. Welton Headquarters Guard:Sturges (Illinois) Rifles detached at Washington, D. C. Maj Granville O. Haller * 93rd New York: Ltc Benjamin C. Butler Quartermaster's Guard: * 1st United States Cavalry, Companies B, C, H, and I: Cpt Marcus A. Reno I Corps MG Joseph Hooker ('w) BG George G. MeadeAssigned to command of the I Corps, September 17, 1862 (see: Official Records, Series I, Volume XIX, Part 2, page 315) Escort: * 2nd New York Cavalry, Companies A, B, I and K: Cpt John E. Naylor II Corps MG Edwin V. Sumner Escort: * 6th New York Cavalry, Company D: Cpt Henry W. Lyon * 6th New York Cavalry, Company K: Cpt Riley Johnson IV Corps V Corps MG Fitz John PorterIn reserve; only a portion of the corps engaged Escort: * 1st Maine Cavalry (detachment): Cpt George J. Summat VI Corps MG William B. Franklin Escort: * 6th Pennsylvania Cavalry, Companies B and G: Cpt Henry P. Muirheid IX Corps MG Ambrose BurnsideOn September 16th and 17th, 1862, Major General Burnside exercised general command on the left, and Brigadier General Cox was in immediate command of the corps. Major General Parke served as Burnside's Chief of Staff until September 17, 1862 (see: Burnside's report; John H. Eicher and David J. Eicher, Civil War High Commands, page 416). Lieutenant Colonel George W. Getty served as Chief of Artillery on Burnside's Staff (see: Burnside's report). BG Jacob D. Cox Escort: * 1st Maine Cavalry Company G: Cpt Zebulon B. Blethen XII Corps MG Joseph K. Mansfield (mw) BG Alpheus S. Williams Escort: * 1st Michigan Cavalry, Company L: Cpt Melvin Brewer Cavalry Notes References * Antietam National Battlefield * Eicher, John H., and David J. Eicher. Civil War High Commands. Stanford, California: Stanford University Press, 2001. ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * U.S. War Department, [http://cdl.library.cornell.edu/moa/browse.monographs/waro.html The War of the Rebellion]: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1880–1901. Category:American Civil War orders of battle